


I've waited so long for this

by Aurobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurobot/pseuds/Aurobot
Summary: It was my turn to post something in this hellsite. A Christmas miracle.
Relationships: Starscream/Windblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	I've waited so long for this

And so Starscream stared into Windblade's azure optics with determination. Rested his beautiful hands in her shoulders. And slowly closing the distance between the two, he whispered...

"We reached 100 fics."

They kissed. Bumblebee screamed. Chromia fainted. Vortex shot the ceiling. It was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> The opporunity to post fic #100 in the Starscream/Windblade tag was there, and I took it. 
> 
> Thank you, everybody, for your beautiful stories!


End file.
